Drama Galore
| next = }} Drama Galore is the eleventh episode of Lego Survivor: Skye Islands. In this episode, we see the recaps of the final six competitors remaining. There are only six competitors remaining. Bandit was placed on the which did incredible in the early stages of the game. While avoiding the first three tribal councils, Bandit formed an alliance with Voldemort, and a minor one with Dad. He also got to know kyle after the tribe swap, though Bandit betrayed his ally and eliminated Kyle, making him the first jury member. Originally placed on the tribe, Blondie unintentionally isolated herself from the rest of the group. Many people found her as a liability because of her game unawareness. However, Blondie remained in the game after 's constant losing streak. A tribe swap occurred, putting her on the all-female Fireballs tribe. This tribe suffered many defeats, however, Blondie escaped them all with the help of Harley, Hula, and especially Zoey. She also had the first idol played on her ever. Known for having a very strong relationship with Mom, as it is his wife, Dad sufferred a great loss after Mom was placed on the ill-fated tribe. This left him vulnerable for elimination, though his strong alliance with Voldemort spared him, especially considering he did not attend tribal council until the merge. Only he and Bandit had this accomplishment. Harley has had to overcome many odds. She attended every single tribal council without immunity, being vulnerable ten out of ten times. She also has grown such a good relationship with Zoey that she showed her her hidden immunity idol. Harley is playing under-the-radar, especially after she had to isolate herself. She also contributed to the sparing of Blondie. Most known for his incredibly aggressive attitude towards everyone and life in general, Voldemort has made it deep into the game by winning crucial immunity challenges and manipulating everyone. He was also the mastermind behind voting out Alex, Kyle, and Mom. However, his horrible attitude almost got him eliminated first, but Fortune Teller fell beneath his feet. Zoey is clearly the most strategic as of right now in the game, and she has the power of one hidden immunity idol in which her minion, Blondie accidentally discovered. She saved Blondie numerous times, and is, along with Voldemort, the mastermind behind the votes. Day 28 Day 29 Day 30 Day 31 The final six castaways, , , , , , and head back to camp after Alex's elimination. Voldemort feels as if he's in control of the game. Blondie and Harley know about Zoey's hidden immunity idol, and both keep it a secret. }} }} }} }} }} }} The remaining castaways travel to their next immunity challenge. Immunity Challenge: Tic-Tac-Toe Each castaway must do a tournament of tic-tac-toe. Whoever wins the tic-tac-toe wins immunity. Winner: Back at Camp As usual, Blondie's name is said. All the castaways, including Zoey and Blondie herself, are shocked that she is still in the game. They plan to take her out. However, Zoey still wants to keep her. Tribal Council Tribal Council Vote= }} Still in the Running